


He Loves Him, But he Hates This

by Marvelous_renegades



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Cannon universe, Fluff, Fluff with only the tiniest bit of angst, M/M, Revealing a Relationship, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, cute pet names, drunk Patton, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_renegades/pseuds/Marvelous_renegades
Summary: Patton didn't know what he was doing, it's not his fault, and Janus just has to deal with the aftermath. Besides he told Patton he was ready, but it turns out that was just another one of the many lies he was telling himself. Hopefully they can work through it together, it can't be that bad, right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	He Loves Him, But he Hates This

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this ends up being a multi chapter fic but that all depends on my motivation and schedule. But the plan is for at least two more chapters.

Everyone was celebrating the election, and so Thomas had broken out the wine. Now when the sides got drunk it affected everyone differently but it was always Patton who seemed to be hit the worst. Of course Thomas never felt anything as fully as the sides did so while Thomas may have been just a bit tipsy, Patton was so drunk he could barely walk, and Patton was a very emotional drunk. So while everyone else was semi composed and lounging around the living room Patton was curled up on the couch crying about cake or frogs or something.

Then Virgil appeared and launched himself into Roman’s arms.

“I am just drunk enough for PDA and I want cuddles.” He muttered, nuzzling his face into Roman’s prince uniform and wrapping his hands around his waist. 

“Hello my darling dark night!” He shouted, pulling Virgil tight to his chest. The two of them had been dating for the last year and because Virgil wasn’t particularly affectionate the two rarely cuddled or did more than just hold hands around the other sides. But this showcase of affection seemed to make Patton remember something because he looked over at them and said.

“I want my husband! Where is he? Where is my husband?” His voice was slurred and just this side of a sob and Logan realized that he probably should have gotten Patton some water at some point, to help with his Blood Alcohol Concentration.

“Patton, you are not married, as far as I know Virgil and Roman are the only sides in a romantic relationship.” But Patton just looked up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes and all Logan could do was pat his head awkwardly. 

“I do so have a husband!” He said his voice petulant and a bit childish, “You officialated the wedding Lolo”

“You mean I officiated it, also I would remember such a thing Patton.”

“That is what I said, officated.” Then he broke down, “I want my husband!” He launched himself at Logan and sobbed. Logan wrinkled his nose as all of Patton's wet snotty tears stained Logan’s polo. “I miss him! I miss him so much.”

“Padre I think we would know if you were married.” Roman said.

“No, no! I want him.” He said looking at the others, he looked so miserable with his face scrunched up and stained with tears that Virgil moved to comfort him before Patton started talking once again. “I love him so much and I want him to hug me and cuddle me and make tea and ginger biscuits. He is so good at taking care of me, and I want him!”

Then Patton stood up a bit wobbly on his feet and said “Honey!” in the kind of voice that he used for summoning. Then Janus appeared looking both disoriented and concerned. He caught sight of Patton swaying on his feet and rushed over to steady him. 

“Are you alright dear? Goodness you need some water and some bread for sure. Come into the kitchen with me darling.” He started fussing over the moral side and once he was sure Patton was steady he walked over to get a glass of water.

“What the Fu-” Virgil started, but he was quickly cut off by Patton.

“No cursing!” Patton slurred happily as he clung to Janus’ shoulder, nudging his nose into his neck. But Janus’ head whipped around to see the light sides all curled up in the living room, staring at the pair with disbelief, surprise and utter confusion.

“Shi-” but Patton leaned up and kissed Janus’ lips, cutting him off before he could finish.

“No cursing remember?”

“Yeah yeah. I thought you wanted to wait to tell them when we could both tell them together, when you were ready.” Janus said turning Patton in his arms so that they were facing each other. Janus’ eyes searched Patton's expression as if the answer lay somewhere in Patton's countenance.

“Oh yeah, but I missed you honey. So much.”

“Pat, I saw you this morning, and I brought you cake for lunch.”

“It was a good cake. I could taste the love.”

“It must have been the cinnamon.” Janus said.

“No. It was love, I could tell, I know things Jan. I know all about all sorts of things.” He said tapping his finger lightly on Janus’ nose and giggling just a little. Then someone from the other room cleared their throat interrupting the couple’s banter.

“Hi, okay, not actually that sorry to interrupt, but would you mind explaining how YOU are dating our puffball?” Virgil asked pointing an acusatory finger at Janus. He grumbled looking over at the three light sides all sitting on the living room couch and pulled Patton with him to sit down on the couch. Patton sat in Deceit’s lap but reached out for Virgil’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

“What do you want to know?” Janus said in a tone that made it clear he thought this was a waste of his time. Virgil started to speak up but Logan quickly butted in, pulling out a spiral notebook and reading off some questions.

“First of all when did this happen? Next why do none of us remember any of it? How long have you been in a relationship and why didn’t you tell us?” Logan took a deep breath, “I think that is all, does anyone else have something to contribute?” Virgil suppressed a small snicker and Roman said,

“I think you pretty much covered it, Teach.”

Janus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he was not prepared for this, he and Patton had agreed that they would only reveal their relationship once Patton was ready and it was clear that Patton was in no state to contribute properly. He would only give the vaguest of information which would surely not be enough to appease Roman or Virgil and wouldn’t quench Logan’s need for understanding. God, he just couldn’t explain it to them without Patton. Fine then. They would just have to wait.

“Well, I think that it is a wonderful idea for us to discuss this while we are all drunk. So Patton and I will be sticking around to talk.” he said right before he sank out, and took Patton who was still curled up and mumbling words of affection in his arms, with him.

He had meant to explain it to them, he swore it. But Patton wasn’t ready, and so really he shouldn’t. That was it. Because Janus was ready, completely and totally ready. Right. Sure. 

That totally wasn’t a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and will definitely motivate me to write more. I hope a new chapter will be coming soon though!


End file.
